Data Matrix barcode can be directly marked on parts by altering the surface appearance using dot peen, laser etch, and other means. Data Matrix direct part marks can be used in many applications for quality control and/or productivity improvement. To decipher the information from the Data Matrix code, an imaging device with special lighting can be used to produce a suitable image of the barcode that can be processed by an information device.